


Reindeer Games

by iamtheprophet_chuck



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Kinkmas, Established Relationship, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Riding, an unnecessary amount of holiday related ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheprophet_chuck/pseuds/iamtheprophet_chuck
Summary: “Ride me like a reindeer, big boy.”





	Reindeer Games

**Author's Note:**

> ['12 Days of Kinkmas' Day 2](https://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/post/168273976982/12-days-of-winter-related-hockey-rpf-runs)  
>  Prompt: "Ride me like a reindeer, big boy."

“Fuck I’m gonna rip your shirt,” Claude said regretfully as he yanked at the buttons.  “Why’d you have to wear a button up?” 

Wayne slaps Claude’s hands away to undo them himself to mitigate any collateral damage in their haste.

“Because I’m classier than you, obviously.”  Claude couldn’t decide whether to be offended or hurt and his facial expression evidently couldn’t decide either as Wayne just laughed at him.  The last of the buttons finally free, Claude pushed the shirt off Wayne’s shoulders, and pulled him tight against him with his hands around his waist.  Wayne’s skin was so soft and the feel of it against Claude’s own bare chest was heavenly.  He loved to feel the heat, the lean muscles beneath Wayne’s skin.  Claude groaned as they kissed, passionate and deep.  He never tired of Wayne’s mouth.  His lips especially; god he loved those lips, even when they were chapped in winter.

“Get your ass on the bed, stud, I’m gonna ride you into next week.”  Wayne laughed at him again, and Claude just grinned back wickedly.  It was so cute when Wayne thought he was joking.

“Where’d the lube end up?” 

“Second drawer.”  Claude shed his pants on his way around the bed to grab the lube and Wayne shimmied out of his own with surprising ease from where he lay on the bed.  Claude had to pause a moment to appreciate the way his hips moved as he did until he lay naked, his beautiful flushed cock thick and long against his thigh.

“You want a show or you want to fuck?” Wayne teased, and Claude shook his head.   _ Get your head in the game, Giroux _ .

Claude opened the drawer only to find

“Christmas themed condoms?  Really, Wayne?”  Wayne shrugged.

“I dunno they seemed festive.”

“Does that say peppermint flavored?”  Wayne just rolled his eyes as Claude climbed on the bed to straddle him.  He leaned down for a filthy long kiss.  Wayne tasted like comfort and home and Claude wanted to stay there forever but he also wanted to mess him up so bad.  He uncapped the lube and drizzled some on his fingers before reaching back to open himself up.  He was still loose from where they’d fucked before their team pre-Christmas party dinner so it only took him a minute before he regretfully pulled away from Wayne’s mouth with a sad moan.  

He sat back to open the condom up.

“Aw look the wrapper has Santa in his sleigh, how cute,” he remarked dryly, before rolling the (thankfully undecorated) condom onto Wayne.  He sank down slowly with a deep appreciative sigh.  Wayne’s cock filled him up so good, hot and thick, reaching deep inside him and pressing up against his prostate deliciously.  He slowly rolled his hips into a grind, watching Wayne’s eyes squeeze shut in pleasure, as he adjusted to Claude’s tight heat.

“Fuck,” Wayne finally groaned.

“You ready?” Claude wiggled his hips in suggestion, and Wayne opened his eyes again and grinned up at him.  

“Ride me like a reindeer, big boy.”

Claude let out an almost hysterical laugh and curled over to lean his forehead on Wayne’s chest, shaking with giggles.  It was always such a strange sensation to laugh with someone’s cock in his ass, but Wayne just held him close as he composed himself.  

“I cannot believe you just said that.”

“Just trying to spread the holiday cheer.”  Claude managed to keep a straight face this time, and he raised himself up on his knees slightly before sinking back down on Wayne’s cock and making good on his promise to ride him to incoherency. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated :)


End file.
